


Let You Rest

by DryCereal



Series: Fatherhood [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: For once. :D, Hey look! I wrote a fic where Phil DOESN'T wake Dan!!, M/M, Naptime, Sleepy Dan, Word limit? What word limit?!, and Phil :D, parent!phan, sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryCereal/pseuds/DryCereal
Summary: Phil arrives home to an unusually peaceful apartment. Sleepy fluff.





	Let You Rest

It’s quiet, once he’s closed their front door behind him with a gentle ‘click’ and the bags in his hand stop rustling when he drops his arm back down to his side.  
  
There’s no answer when he calls out that he’s back, no answering shout to let him know where to find the company he’s seeking, so he makes his way to the stairs, head turning to glance into each of the doorways he passes.  
  
What he sees when he reaches a point high enough up the stairs that he can see over the top of the bannister rail makes him pause momentarily, as a smile breaks loose across his face.  
  
Dan, slumped over on the sofa, fast asleep, with one hand draped into the moses basket - _that they definitely weren’t going to use anymore, she’s getting too big almost, and she needs to get used to sleeping in her own room_ – that same one, deliberately pulled close between the coffee table and the couch, and from here he can just make out both the sounds of his husband’s soft, regular breathing, and a quiet, but happy gurgling sound as a small hand reaches up from inside the crib and bats at his wrist repeatedly.  
  
Crossing the room towards his family, he dumps the shopping onto the coffee table – it’s nothing that needs putting away immediately, and reaches into the crib, lifting their daughter together with her (fathers) favourite blanket, (the one that cost far too much, no doubt, but had a scene from hundred acre wood embroidered in the bottom right hand corner, so was crying out to be purchased…) and settling her comfortably against his shoulder as he straightens back up.  
  
“Hey you” he murmurs, smiling as she continues to bat her hands against his chest, his neck; “Let your Daddy sleep. He was up half the night with you, and now you want to wake him up again?” She squeals happily, and he shushes her, bouncing slightly on his toes as he watches Dan sleeping. “What did I _just_ say?!” Chuckling, he sits down gently on the sofa next to Dan’s head, careful not to jostle either the baby or his husband too much.  
  
Once settled, with the baby contentedly snuggling into his neck and gripping the collar of his t-shirt, he watches Dan sleep for a little while, eyelids flickering slightly above the dark circles painted above his cheeks. He’d joked, before the baby had arrived, that all his previous sleepless nights would be training for her first year of life, and that it was lucky that he’d had such a messed-up sleep schedule for so long, given that Phil was such a heavy sleeper he’d certainly be the one doing the greater part of the night-time feeds and changes. It wasn’t like Phil refused to get up, it’s just that he genuinely did sleep through most noises, usually waking only if something alerted him to Dan’s sudden disappearance out of bed. It made a nice change, though, that these days (nights) he’d find Dan with their baby in his arms, soothing her back to sleep in whispers, or humming or singing softly as he swayed slowly, instead of pacing aimlessly around his room, wringing his hands as he went, or, worse, motionlessly gazing off into space at 4am, lost in his own mind.  
  
Still though, he’d like those shadows under his eyes to disappear. They brought back memories of less-happy times they were glad to see the back of.  
  
He’s pulled from his thoughts when Dan stirs slightly, pulling his hands into his chest, then pushing them up, as if reaching under a pillow that he doesn’t have. Instead, he slides one hand under Phil’s thigh, before he settles again, gripping the denim of his jeans between his thumb and index finger.  
  
Phil lets out the breath he was holding, and relaxes again, knowing that he’s effectively trapped. Between the baby asleep (he suspects) on his shoulder, and his husband’s grasp on his clothing, he hasn’t a chance of escape without disturbing one, or more likely both. They need their sleep more than he needs to get up and potter aimlessly around the apartment, after all, he rationalizes.  
  
It doesn’t _feel_ like long before Dan stirs again, turning his face into the sofa cushion underneath him, and tensing all over before relaxing. He groans quietly, and pushes into the hand Phil can’t resist carding through his hair as he wakes. It’s another few minutes before he moves again, stretching slightly before he turns his head and cracks open one eye.  
  
“When did you get back?” he asks, voice cracking slightly, as he rubs at his eyes before rolling carefully onto his back.  
  
“A little while ago” Phil answers, smiling down at him, as Dan shifts, resting his head in Phil’s lap and making eye contact fully.  
  
“She asleep still?”  
  
“She’s asleep _again_ ” he answers, as Dan makes grabby hands towards the baby. He helps settle her on Dan’s chest, and melts at the sight, as he usually does when he gets to see them cuddled together. “I’m going to make lunch” he continues, dragging his eyes away as he stands; “What do you fancy?”  
  
“Something that’s good reheated or cold” Dan responds “In case I fall asleep ah-en” he says, just about managing to finish the sentence as he yawns.  
  
Phil just chuckles fondly as he makes his way towards the kitchen, leaving them curled up on the sofa together, cosy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and it didn't turn out too disgustingly fluffy... Ha! Yeah right. You were warned by the tags! ;0)
> 
> Written for the FLASH FIC FEST: NAPPING DAY Challenge. Go check out the other fics that've been written!


End file.
